fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Universe
The '''Alternate Universe '''is a universe very similar to the Prime Universe. It is a world in which slightly different choices were made. As explained by Walter Bishop, each day, people are presented with choices. A new universe is created with each choice made. The theory of Alternate Universes is called "Multiverse" because it provides that there are an infinite amount of universes exisitng simultaneously. After Walter crossed over to save Peter, the cracks between the universes were breached. The negative effects of Walter's actions have much more severe consequences in the Alternate Universe, compared to the Prime Universe. The Alternate Universe Discovered The Alternate Universe refers to one alternate universe in particular. This universe was discovered by Walter Bishop and William Bell. They were able to create a window that could bend the fabric of reality and provide a way to physically see the Other Side. The two also experimented with children through the use of a drug called Cortexiphan, hoping to discover a method in which they could cross over to the Other Side. After the death of his son, Peter, Walter wanted to make sure that the other Walter was able to save his son. While looking through the window, Walter realized that Walternate was distracted and missed the color change in the chemical that signaled a cure had been found for Peter. Knowing that Walternate would not go back to discover what he missed, Walter took it upon himself to duplicate the compound and bring it over to the Other Side. He set up a machine similar to the window, yet which allowed him to be able to physically cross over. Doing so set into motion the biggest cataclysm to ever be unleashed on mankind. Walter bent the rules of reality, and as a result, tore an irreparable hole into the fabric of both universes. The two universes began to slowly merge together, an act that will eventually lead to the destruction of one, if not both, worlds. Olivia Dunham was a test subject in the Cortexiphan Trials. As a child fleeing her abusive stepfather, her fear activated a chemical that momentarily transported her into a field on the Other Side. She witnessed a blimp flying in the sky before quickly being transported back. She transported again a few days later. Again, this was a result of her fear. She had a brief conversation with Walternate about Peter, not knowing that the man she was speaking to was not the doctor she had known for so long. Moments later, she disappeared, but Walternate was given enough information. He finally understood where his son had been taken. The Multi-Dimensional Conflict Escalates The effects on the Alternate Universe were much more servere than the effects from the Prime Universe. The Blight is the name for the widespread death of trees and vegetation. Furthermore, vortexes, or holes in the universe, began opening up all across the world. Walternate developed a chemical substance known as Amber to contain the tears. At an unknown point in time, William Bell crossed over into the Alternate Universe. From here, he gathered information to prepare for a coming war. By now, due to the publication of the ZFT Manifesto in the Prime Universe, it came to be accepted that only one universe would survive. ZFT believed a war would need to take place, and as such, began experimenting with weapons and Fringe Technology in the Prime Universe to gain the upperhand. ZFT leader, David Robert Jones began looking for a way to cross over and speak to William Bell. He fashioned a portal in the Prime Universe. A truck from the Other Side attempted to drive through it, but it shut violently - bisecting the vehicle. Frustrated, but not discouraged, Jones moved the device to Reiden Lake, where the first tear in the universes had been formed, thus being the area where the fabric was most malleable. He was able to succesfully keep the portal open long enough to attempt steppng through, but the machine was shut off by Peter Bishop. As a consequence, Jones did not make it through completely - his body was split in two. The Alternate Universe Prepares For War William Bell, growing increasingly worried about the Prime Universe's preparedness in the war, transported Olivia over to visit in the Alternate Universe. He explained that the first wave of Walternate's soldiers had already infiltrated the Prime Universe. These shapeshifters were gathering information, paving the way for a full-scale invasion. Later on, after Peter learned that he was actually from the Alternate Universe, Walternate crossed over to fetch him. Peter began working on The Vacuum, the machine that would end the war once in for all, destroying one universe or the other. The Prime Universe's Fringe Team crossed over in pursuit of Peter. After they retrieved him, Walternate swapped Fauxlivia for Olivia. He kept Olivia hostage on Liberty Island and sent Fauxlivia to infiltrate the Other Side, gather intelligence, and find the missing pieces of the machine. After Fauxlivia's mission was completed, the two Olivias were switched back. Walternate obtained a blood sample from Henry Dunham and activated The Vacuum. However, Peter stepped into the machine in the Prime Universe. While inside the machine, Peter saw a future in which he destroyed the Alternate Universe, as was his intention. The effects only wore heavier on the Prime Universe, bringing Peter to the conclusion that the universes were inextricable. As a result of this, Peter tore holes in both universes, bringing them to a bridge on Liberty Island. This allowed for easy access by members of both universes so that they could begin to work out their problems together. Alliance Moments after the universes were bridged, an Alternate Timeline was created, seemingly by the Observers. The universes began working together to repair both worlds, just as Peter intended. In fact, The Bridge began healing the Alternate Universe. In this timeline, however, Jones, not deterred by Peter, was able to successfully cross over. He set up a lab and create the Organic Shapeshifters. He enlisted the aid of the Alternate Broyles. His true goals are not yet understood. Although the specifics of the history have been changed, most major events remained the same in the Alternate Timeline. After the team began uncovering Jones's plot, it became obvious that he was exploiting the bridge in attempt to collapse both universes. It was with great hesitation that both Fringe Divisions decided to shut off the machine, sealing both universes off from each other forever. Differences Between the Alternate Universe and the Prime Universe Governmental Differences *US Department of Defense Headquarters is located on Liberty Island in New York Harbor. *Three major political parties exist in the United States. *Former President John F. Kennedy is planning to resign as U.N. Ambassador in order to lead a new agency aimed at slowing ecological breakdown. *A map in the Secretary of Defense's office is labeled Department of Defense. **It is not evident that the map is a complete representation of United States internal and external borders, or simply a map of Department of Defense jurisdictional boundaries. **Texas is divided into two states, North Texas and South Texas. **North Dakota and South Dakota are combined into one state, Dakota.Oklahoma and Kansas are combined into one state, Midland. **North and South Carolina are combined into one state, Carolina.Washington is known as Southern British Columbia. **Michigan is smaller, missing it's northern portion, the Upper Peninsula.Virginia and West Virginia are not states. **They are combined into a district, the District of Virginia.Louisiana is a territory and not a state. It is known as Louisiana Territory. **The State of Nevada does not exist. Independent Nevada replaces it. Differences in Transportation *Government ID is required to use public transportation in New York City. *Helicopters flown by autopilot carry passengers. *Daily flights to the moon are available to the public. *Double-decker cars were common. *Dirigible airships are used for transportation. Differences in Technology *Burn victims can be healed with nanotechnology. *Human-machine hybrids can morph into any human shape. *Scanners can detect inter-dimensional breaches. *Medical equipment can control individual temporal acclimation. *Accelerated healing techniques are available in hospitals. *Accelerated gestation technology can grow a first trimester (human) fetus to full-term in less than a day. *Adrenaline activated B-cell lymphocytes were used to implant false memories. *Digital technology has eliminated the need for the majority of writing utensils. *Compact cellular phones existed as early as 1985. *Mobile communication is possible via a small, clip-on device known as an ear cuff. *The US space program (circa 1986) had deployed a strategic defense network, and has a presence near Jacksonville, Florida. Differences in Environment *A blight has signifcantly damaged vegetation. **Coffee is subject to rationing. **Avocados are expensive. Both seem difficult to acquire. *The smallpox virus has not been eliminated and still spreads among human society. *The White House was destroyed in September 11th attack. It is in renovation and has a glass roof. *The Western boundary of California is significantly farther South and East. *The missing coastal region may belong to another nation, or plate tectonics failed to develop the area over time. *Sheep went extinct in 2001. *The "Manhatan" Skyline **The twin World Trade Center towers are intact. **The "Grand Hotel", by Antoni Gaudi, sits on the site for which it was designed over a hundred years ago. **The Transamerica Pyramid is located, or duplicated, in New York. **The Statue of Liberty is copper colored without patina. **The "Nixon Parkway" serves the area. **Madison Square Garden was quarantined in 1999 by Fringe Division after an unstable wormhole in the area would not close. The 10,000 people trapped inside have been declared legally dead. Many large areas of the United States have been quarantined, according to the map in Secretary Bishop's office, including South New Jersey, Coastal Maine, Northwest New Mexico, Western New York, Boston Metropolitan Area. Smaller areas are quarantined throughout the US, many along/near the East Coast. **New York City, Brooklyn and Southern Long Island faced additional quarantine after Walter and Olivia arrived to recover Peter. **Secretary Bishop's Lab in the Kresge Building, on the Longwood Campus of Harvard University, is affected by the Boston quarantine and is partially covered in amber aerosol to neutralize the impact. A warning sign outside of the building indicates that particular campus was relocated to Medford. Medford is 7 miles NNW of the Longwood Campus and clear of the quarantine zone. Differences in Society *Doctors running human drug trials are required to return the subjects to their previous state when testing is completed. *Government-issued identification cards are referred to as a "Show Me". *New York City's downtown borough is spelled "Manhatan." *The United States Postal Service is named U.S. Mail Service, and carries a different logo. *Shell Oil and Exxon merged to form ShExxon (vice Exxon and Mobil becoming ExxonMobil). *7-1-1 - can be dialed to report inter-dimensional/trans-universe anomalies. *The Lindbergh Baby Kidnapping did not happen, or was not a well-known event. *The North American Major League Baseball team Dodgers are based in Brooklyn. *The North American Major League Baseball team Expos did not dissolve into the "Washingtom Nationals" in 2004. *The theatrical production Dogs is advertised (vice Cats). *Cabbage Patch Dolls are popular. *Len Bias is alive and has won an NBA Most Valuable Player Award. *Eric Stoltz is the star of Back to the Future instead of Michael J. Fox. Communicating With the Alternate Universe The first form of communication between universes was the use of a quantum-entangled Selectric 251 Typewriter hidden in the back room of a Manhattan shop. Once a typist began typing a message, the response would be delivered from the other side. The typewriter would appear to be typing by itself. This device was used by the shapeshifters and Fauxlivia. A 1980s era computer was used by Nina Sharp to send William Bell messages. Because it is impossible for him to send a response, Nina was unsure if he even received her messages. Trivia *Episodes taking place in the Alternate Universe are signaled by a red title card, as opposed to the traditional blue title card. ru:Параллельная реальность Category:Alternate universe